codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
SGTFC Funco
Life " i know you john erich you are a traitor " 'Born and raised ' She was born in Washington DC in jan 2 2001 she was a best student in primary. In 2012 she was transferred in an unknown academy in japan where she met SIG and elle in 2015 she graduate in academy but in jun 12 2015 the CIA recruiter ( which chooses funco ) to join an CIA to afganistan to stop the taliban network she spied 20 cities and villages in jun 20 2015 she was wearing an taliban clothing so she was entered an taliban compound she pictured by an taliban member but xray of an taliban member she was captured in 2:00 am she was in hostage but US army rescued in 2019 in her home FAL was talking to her she said that unknown guy attack your house then an red steel high faction member rifle but her and she wake up with her mom and guy with spas12 is named john erich an terrorist client of taliban he killed mom then he started talking to funco he said " i remembered you " he was escaped when her sister FAL was arrived funco was crying FAL sees her mother after the attack the FBI has now put john erich an green beret now wanted to the terrorist attacks Joining to the USMC In 2023 she opened the in hotel then FAL was here. She met an USMC ( FAL was also USMC since gulf war ) she named CAPT sako and SGTFC galil they tell her to join her in the USMC now funco was ready to join but her friends ( was also PVT ) she was an PVT she learned about training (because she was an CIA since 2015 ) she was best for military operation ( including FARC operations drug dealers war ) she was in the operation " fallen nations " because the terrorists rising of but john erich wants to remove upotte members in USMC in 2032 she was in all countries and group they called red steel high faction she completed all the missions but the terror leader john erich is still on the run to JSOC team in 2039 the operations continues to hunt down john erich but the weaponised H5N1 called " the war " the JSOC launch an operation called "fallen nations " means to wipe all the terrorist the RTA ( red terrorist army ) hacked the jets to order to obtain their objectives but they failed because she killed john erich ( faking ) his death ( like woods in COD BO ) the terrorists is no more UN delegations are own group called UNAF ( united nations armed forces ) their operation is called " fallen nations " start of nano terrorism one year after terrorism rising the group is called UCTA ( unified citizens terrorist army ) which is leader john erich funco doesnt beilieved in erich faking death but this was a true SGT SIG and SGT ichiyon joins their operation to hunt john erich erich faces funco in the hotel she stabs erich and hung erich to the hotel garden the funco is realises the real erich is here quotes "'' Erich Erich good good job for attacking this places of terrorism "'' "i know to michael than erich " " say goodbye to the world of terrorism " " erich you know this place well an nice person " '' ''" i must know you to only elle " " hello to my big gun " " i know erich since 2019 CAPT sako " photos Sgt. Scully.png|funco wearing an camoflauge Martinez.png|funco saving SIG Frost.png|funco looking at CIA tom trivia .she was well trained with all guns .she was angerness at erich .she was the 23nd leader of JSOC team